Episode 29
The twenty-ninth episode of Hetalia: Axis Powers was broadcast on August 7, 2009. It adapts from Power Ranger Allied Forces of the published manga, as well as the webcomic chapters of Allied Forces and Lietuvis. Plot Summary Why Did Russia Dive? On a certain day in a certain month above the Russian airspace, Russia and China sit inside a plane and prepare for their next mission. Russia asks if they're supposed to jump from the plane to commence the assault, to which China suggests for him to prepare his parachute. Russia replies that since it's snowy down on the ground, he doesn't need one (as snow is "really soft"). A baffled China asks if he's sure he'll be okay, but Russia answers that there's no one that knows snow better than him. Russia jumps from the plane, crying "VODKA!" as he freefalls and plummets towards the ground. After the opening credits, France stares in disbelief at a newspaper with the headline "WHY DID RUSSIA DIVE?", which details Russia's jump from the plane and reveals that he broke all of his bones in the process. England (who is in the middle of doing embroidery) suddenly notices France's presence and becomes irritated, wondering why France is suddenly in his house. France answers that he simply came to interfere with his (England's) embroidery time. The Three Baltic States Russia returns home from an Allied Forces meeting, much to the fright of Lithuania and Latvia, who tremble at his very presence. While Lithuania quickly compliments Russia and asks about America at the meeting, a trembling Estonia interrupts to remind Lithuania that he can't talk to Russia about America. Estonia apologizes to Russia for the poor conversation topic, and asks if he wants the food that he made. Latvia welcomes Russia back and asks if he made it back safely, saying that he was worried that the others at the summit would call him a "drunkard" or a "Frozen Frenchman". The other two Baltics (now shaking even harder) cry "LATVIA!". The nervous Estonia abruptly leaves to go put tea on, as Lithuania thinks about how lucky he is to get away. Latvia Stretched Russia asks Latvia what happened to the clothes he hung up on the coat rack. Latvia answers that he cleaned them up for Russia, and sent them to a museum as they looked like they had a high historical value and he didn't want them to be neglected. Russia answers that those were his everyday clothes, causing Latvia to go blue with horror at the realization. A trembling Latvia apologizes and states that he didn't know, while Lithuania shrieks his name again. Latvia continues speaking and says that Russia is amazing, and that he thinks it is important to wear old clothes in a time that historical clothing is being forgotten. Russia replies that he bought the clothes recently, but then asks Latvia why he is so "small" (as he pushes down on his head). The quaking Latvia answers that it's because Russia always pushes down on his head, and that if he didn't, he'd be 10 cm taller. As the tea kettle in the kitchen whistles, Russia stretches a screaming Latvia back and forth by pulling at his head and legs roughly, singing as he does so. Estonia, unaware of the situation of the background, realizes that it's already 7 o'clock. All Over The Place A panicking Lithuania asks Latvia why he's being so open with Russia and says that they'll only be kept in suspense. Latvia answers that he hates the life they live and suggests that they go and rely on Germany. Lithuania refuses, as he finds Germany scary. Estonia adds that he wants to look for a time where he doesn't have to rely on anyone. Latvia cries that he wants to rely on someone as Russia is scary and he hates the situation. Estonia suggests that Latvia quiet down, as Lithuania (now in an apron) suggests they worry about dinner instead. Lithuania says that he wants cepelinai for dinner, while Latvia says that he'd be fine with a bowl of putra and Estonia suggests a light dish of piirakka. As the three sit down to eat, Lithuania comments on how the three of them seem to be all over the place. Latvia adds that they're all over the place in their culture, language and people, and Estonia states that they don't feel like Baltic "countries" at all. Falling For Ice Cream England informs America that there's ice cream in their box of supplies, and suggests that he have it. America perks up at the mention of "ice cream" and figures England must be thoughtful from time to time. He turns to run to get the ice cream, but slips on a banana peel and falls, hitting his face and causing a large spray of blood. America sits in a hospital bed with a broken leg, with an annoyed England by his side as he eats his vanilla ice cream. Post-Credits Teaser: The Trembling Trio The three trembling Baltics stand under a spotlight and in front of a microphone, and state their names. They repeat their names, and add that if you put the three of them together, you get the "Trembling Trio". A "To Be Continued" footnote is shown... Character Appearances *America *England/UK *France *China *Russia *Lithuania *Latvia *Estonia Voice Cast *America: Katsuyuki Konishi *England/UK: Noriaki Sugiyama *France: Masaya Onosaka *China: Yuki Kaida *Russia: Yasuhiro Takato *Lithuania: Ken Takeuchi *Latvia: Kazutada Tanaka *Estonia: Atsushi Kousaka English Dub Cast *America: Eric Vale *Britain: Scott Freeman *France: J. Michael Tatum *China: Clarine Harp *Russia: Jerry Jewell *Lithuania: Josh Grelle *Latvia: Ryan Reynolds *Estonia: Mike McFarland Trivia *The first segment in this episode is adapted from a strip in Chapter 2: Allied Forces of the webcomic's main storyline. One minor difference in the adaptation is that the newspaper headline originally read "Why did Rosia dive?" (an example of "Engrish" from the Japanese pronunciation of Russia's name), which was corrected to read "Why did Russia dive?". *The ending segment was originally the first strip of the fifth webcomic chapter, entitled Lietuvis. In a minor difference, the scene where America dives to get the ice cream is flipped in the anime version. *The version of Marukaite Chikyuu used in this episode is the standard one sung by North Italy. *The post-credits teaser is loosely based on an illustration of the Baltics from the fourth webcomic chapter, Pact Of Steel. In the illustration, the three were trembling as they waited for Russia to return, commenting on how intimidating he is. *Though Latvia was voiced by Rie Kugimiya in his drama CD debut in Hetalia Drama CD: Volume 2, he is instead voiced by Kazutada Tanaka in the anime adaptation. *In its Animate.TV broadcast, the episode ran 5 minutes and 47 seconds due to an advert for the fourth character CD, a cellphone commercial, and pre- and post-show bumpers featuring Italy and Romano. Category:Templates Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes